


The Stories in Between

by predilection



Series: The Determined Pair [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predilection/pseuds/predilection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short scenes set in the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/444418">The Determined Pair</a> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Journey Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their trip back to Coruscant from Bandomeer, Qui-Gon comforts Obi-Wan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a missing scene from [The Haunted Master](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6549136) that takes place before the epilogue.

Obi-Wan woke slowly and found himself in an unfamiliar room. His first thought was that he was still in Xanatos' custody -- exhausted, starving and with that horrible collar around his neck. Blood began to pound in his ears and he gasped for air.

He saw movement in his peripheral vision and warily, he turned his head towards it.

Qui-Gon was standing next to the bed Obi-Wan now realized he was lying on, his eyebrows furrowed in worry, and instantly, Obi-Wan's disorientation faded. 

He remembered that he was on a ship heading back to Coruscant with Qui-Gon, who had... who had taken him as a padawan.

Obi-Wan let out a deep breath and the panic he felt began to recede.

Qui-Gon sat down on the edge of the bed. "Are you alright, Obi-Wan?" he asked softly, brushing Obi-Wan's hair off his forehead.

"For a moment, I thought I was still Xanatos' captive," Obi-Wan admitted. 

Qui-Gon's hand, which was still resting by Obi-Wan's head, twitched. "What happened to you?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. "I was on my way to the Enrichment Zone when Xanatos attacked my speeder. I fought him, but he was stronger than me. He knocked me out and I woke in a prison cell wearing the electro-collar." 

The worst thing about it hadn't been his realization that he was alone without his lightsaber in a small cell made of durasteel -- it had been his severed connection to the force. The force had flowed through him his whole life. To be cut off from it had not only been jarring but absolutely terrifying.

Though Obi-Wan did not speak of his distress, Qui-Gon seemed to understand because he murmured, "That is a torture I would not wish on anyone."

Obi-Wan nodded, glad that Qui-Gon understood, and continued his recounting. "Xanatos visited me perhaps once a day. He delivered a small amount of water and food to me through a thin opening in the cell wall. When he spoke, it was only to tell me how foolish I was to trust you, and how you wouldn't bother coming for me -- how you would leave me to die. When he finally released me from the cell, it was to march me into the mine where he confronted you."

"What happened then?" 

Obi-Wan opened his eyes to find Qui-Gon staring down at him, compassion in his gaze. "You saved me," Obi-Wan answered. His voice broke on the words and he felt the sting of tears in his eyes.

Embarrassed, he hastily sat up. He wondered if Qui-Gon was disappointed in him for reacting so emotionally, but then Obi-Wan felt the callused pads of Qui-Gon's fingertips against his cheeks, wiping away his tears.

"I am truly sorry that this happened to you," Qui-Gon said. "And I promise I will do everything in my power to ensure that nothing like this ever happens to you again."

Surprised, Obi-Wan looked up at Qui-Gon. In his master's features, he saw both determination and affection. 

Obi-Wan had been so desperate to avoid being sent away to the Agricultural Corps that he had been willing to settle for any master. Now, he was grateful to be a padawan and to escape a life of farming, but he was also grateful that he had been accepted by a master as kind as Qui-Gon.

"Thank you for taking me as your student," he said, wanting, suddenly, for Qui-Gon to know how appreciative he was.

Qui-Gon smiled. "I assure you, Obi-Wan, the privilege is mine."

Then Qui-Gon surprised Obi-Wan yet again by lifting his arms in invitation. 

Obi-Wan took Qui-Gon up on his offer, and as Qui-Gon hugged him back, Obi-Wan took comfort in knowing that while he was sure to encounter many dangers during his apprenticeship, some even greater than Xanatos, Qui-Gon would be there to support him.


	2. The Shining Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strangely, despite teaching Obi-Wan to shield, Qui-Gon can still sense his emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place a few weeks after [The Haunted Master](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6549136).

As Yoda watched Qui-Gon guide his new padawan through a shielding meditation in one of the Temple's gardens, the old master could tell that something was bothering Qui-Gon. He was frowning more than Yoda expected him to, especially considering that Yoda knew how much he was enjoying training Obi-Wan.

When Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan an exercise to complete on his own, Yoda pulled Qui-Gon aside and asked him what was troubling him.

Qui-Gon hesitated for a moment before settling on his knees in front of Yoda and answering, "Obi-Wan's shielding."

Yoda let his gaze travel to the other side of the gardens where Obi-Wan was seated in a meditation pose. His shields seemed fine to Yoda's senses. If anything, Yoda suspected that they were stronger than those of Obi-Wan's agemates. "Why concern you his shielding does?"

"Ever since I met Obi-Wan, I could feel his emotions easily. His fear, his hope -- they have always been obvious to me. At first I assumed that it was because he was young and that his shields were weak, but now, as I teach him to shield..." Qui-Gon rubbed at his chin as he considered his words. "I find it troubling. I can sense Obi-Wan's shields, so I know that they are present, but it is still far too easy to sense his emotions. In that regard, it is as if he is not shielding at all."

"Worried you are that amiss something is," Yoda surmised, fighting the urge to smile. To him, the root cause of Qui-Gon's unease was obvious and not nearly as disquieting as Qui-Gon thought.

Qui-Gon nodded, "Yes. Perhaps during his encounter with Xanatos--"

Yoda tapped his gimer stick on the ground, cutting off that line of reasoning. "No, the reason you sense Obi-Wan's emotions, that is not." He gave in to his urge to smile and then used his gimer stick to point at Obi-Wan. "Sense the strength of your connection in the force, I do. Sense Obi-Wan's emotions, I cannot."

Qui-Gon blinked up at him in surprise. "Are you certain?"

"Tell me, Qui-Gon, right now, sense what Obi-Wan is feeling can you?"

"He's feeling calm and determined," Qui-Gon replied, still seeming perplexed. "And curious as to why you wished to speak with me."

Yoda touched one of his fingers to Qui-Gon's forehead. "Because connected you are that you sense this, not because weak Obi-Wan's shields are."

Qui-Gon turned to stare at Obi-Wan, and Yoda could tell that he didn't quite believe what he was being told. Then Yoda realized why Qui-Gon didn't believe it and his smile fell. "Recognize the bond you do not because experienced such a bond you have not."

When Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at him, Yoda explained, "Such bonds, Master Dooku cared for, he did not. With Xanatos, different type of bond it was. Unlike your previous bonds your bond with Obi-Wan is. Powerful it is. See how it shines in the force, you must learn to."

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Yoda could feel him examine his connection to Obi-Wan in the force. He was pleased that Qui-Gon was able to locate it so effortlessly. 

"I see it," Qui-Gon said. "I did not think--" He cut himself off to chuckle, and Yoda could both hear the relief in his voice, and see it in the way the tension left his shoulders. After a long moment of silence, Qui-Gon opened his eyes. When he regarded Yoda again, he was smiling, a thankful glimmer in his eyes. "It is a relief to learn this."

"Strong Obi-Wan's shields are," Yoda told him. "Sense that now you can?"

Qui-Gon's smile grew and Yoda knew that he was now able to clearly separate what he sensed of Obi-Wan's emotions from what he could feel of his shields. "Yes," he replied.

Qui-Gon looked over at Obi-Wan again, and his expression turned thoughtful. "But I could sense his emotions before I took him as my padawan."

"Then from the beginning, a bond there was," Yoda explained. "Likely faint at first, but only stronger has it become."

Qui-Gon's eyes widened a fraction in surprise, and he turned his head to look back at Yoda.

"A good match you are," Yoda told him.

For a long moment, they sat together in silence as Qui-Gon processed this new information. Then Obi-Wan finished his exercise and stretched his arms up over his head, gaining their attention.

"Return to your padawan, you should. More concerns like this you have, come to me you will," Yoda ordered, drawing himself up to his full height.

Qui-Gon smiled warmly, clearly pleased by all that he had learned, and then bowed his head. "Thank you, master."

Yoda waved him away and as Qui-Gon crossed the gardens, back towards his padawan, Yoda watched the way the bond between them glowed brightly in the force.


	3. The Milestone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Obi-Wan confronts the Council, Qui-Gon thinks about how proud he is of his padawan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene is set four years after [The Haunted Master](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6549136) and it's a glimpse of what Obi-Wan's apprenticeship is like when Obi-Wan's seventeen. 
> 
> I wrote this because I wanted to illustrate just how differently Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's relationship would turn out in this in this universe compared to what's presented in the _Jedi Apprentice_ book series.

Qui-Gon stood outside the Council chambers, waiting. 

Inside, Obi-Wan was presenting the culmination of over three years of research -- a combination of interviews, narratives, statistics and well-crafted essays that all argued that the current treatment of jedi initiates needed to change.

Qui-Gon wished that he was standing with Obi-Wan as he faced the Council, but he knew that this was something Obi-Wan needed to do on his own. This moment was a long time in the making, after all.

Obi-Wan had been passionate about the treatment of initiates since he had been an initiate himself. Obi-Wan's recognition of the injustice of his own situation had led him to recognize the injustice in the system, and he had wanted to do something about it ever since. In fact, when Qui-Gon had first met Obi-Wan, it was Obi-Wan's obvious desire to create change that had made Qui-Gon consider taking him as a padawan.

Qui-Gon had done his best to support Obi-Wan's efforts over the years through research assistance, acting as a sounding board, and being someone who simply encouraged Obi-Wan when he became frustrated or disenchanted. But despite his influence, credit for the project belonged solely to Obi-Wan. Virtually all the work that needed to be done had been undertaken and completed by Obi-Wan himself.

Regardless of the outcome of today's presentation, Qui-Gon was proud of Obi-Wan for working so hard for not only what he believed in, but for something that if given the consideration it was due, would improve the lives of all the children in the crèche.

It seemed like hours passed before the large Council doors opened. Obi-Wan slipped into the hall before the doors shut and sealed again behind him.

Qui-Gon didn't need to ask Obi-Wan what the outcome of the meeting was. He had felt Obi-Wan's elation, hope and relief the moment Obi-Wan left the Council chambers, and he hadn't missed the wide grin he wore on his face either.

Qui-Gon grinned back at him, and opened his arms. Obi-Wan ran to him and before Qui-Gon could hug him back, Obi-Wan exclaimed, "They agreed to a review!" 

"That is wonderful news, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, wrapping his arms around his padawan. A review was only the first step to change, but it was an important step. It meant that the Council was finally ready to take the initiate issue seriously. "That they are even considering this issue at all is proof of the work you've done."

"There's still much work to do, master," Obi-Wan said.

"That there is still much work to do does not negate the work that's already been completed," Qui-Gon reminded him, squeezing his shoulders gently before letting him go.

Obi-Wan nodded his acknowledgement of Qui-Gon's words and then smiled, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "If I'm to feel proud of myself, perhaps you wouldn't mind skipping our evening meditation in favor of treating me to dinner at Didi's."

Qui-Gon chuckled, knowing that Obi-Wan wanted a chance to speak to his old friend more than he wanted to eat any of his questionable food. It was a request he was happy to grant. Obi-Wan had more than earned an evening off anyway. "It would be my pleasure," he said and let his excited padawan lead him away from the Council chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story! ❤


End file.
